Mas alla de deseo
by marianafoxmccloud
Summary: Verdaderamente alguien puede amar un geisha?Un millonario va y busca una nueva diversión sin saber que esta es mas que tan solo una diversión,no sabe que en ese lugar entre las colinas le cambiara la vida para siempre.Leen y descubran que pasa aqui.
1. 1 Mansion japonesa

Bueno este es un rp que hize con LOstCain666 en ,es muy buena escritora asi que no puede resistirme a la tentación de hacer una historia con ella,por favor reviews!nwn

Tambien quiero agradecer a Sadic de porque ella me dio muchas ideas para mi parte de la historia,ella es Sadic-shadow en ,te adoro sadic!3\

Por favor,dejen reviews!

Mariana Fox mccloud : Sonic

Lost cain 666 : Shadow

Los demás personajes no los turnamos XD

-- - - - -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Mansión japonesa

Hola, me llamo Sonikku el erizo, pero todos me dicen Sonic porque soy muy veloz..Bueno..Al menos eso les importa a mis amigos. Por que a mis amos No. Trabajo en una mansión japonesa, mi amo actualmente nos tiene a la vente, de seguro te preguntas,'porque estas a la venta?' Se los diré..Soy un geisha que desde los 15 eh sido entrenado para serlo. Orita me tienen como servidor del te y tocador del arpa, para cuando mi amo tiene visitas, servirles, porque yo sólo daré servicios sexuales hasta que me compren.

Bajo la promesa de calmar los tórridos deseos de la carne he decidido aceptar la invitación de un amigo, si así se le puede llamar. Al principio me mostré renuente a tal exhortación, no era la primera vez que mi voluntad y mi deseo me habían llevado a esos lugares. La mercancía de esos sitios sólo era capaz de complacerme por unos momentos, los cuales fueron careciendo de significado conforme frecuentaba esas zonas.

Mi pensar fue cambiado cuando mis ojos me llevaron a la celestial criatura tocando el arpa en el centro del enorme cuarto cual divino ángel, su pelaje color cobalto se volvió zafiro cuando la luz de la luna entró por el alto cancel abierto. Sus ojos verdes cambiaron a jade cuando aquel resplandor tocó sus ojos al voltear a verme; supuse que sintió mi obscura mirada, volteó a verme con miedo y cohibición. La sangre corrió turbulentamente a través de mis venas fervientemente, mis pensamientos llenos de deseo y lujuria pintaron aquel zafiro bajo mi cuerpo gritando por los dolores de la cruel cópula.

Tenía que ser mío, sobajarse ante mí. Hacerlo saber que yo era su amo, el dueño de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. Traté de ocultar el frenesí de mi mente a mi amigo y le hice saber que estaba interesado en la criatura junto al arpa.

*************  
El erizo negro hablaba mucho con mi amo, no me dio buena espina, me miraba de una forma que jamás alguien me había mirado. Parecía que con sus ojos me desvestía y me tocaba. Seguí tocando el arpa para no disgustar a los demás invitados de mi amo, note que un zorro amarillo estaba en la puerta, se llama Miles prower y vino junto con aquel erizo negro. Conozco a Miles porque el viene mucho por aquí. Por estar distraído me corte el dedo con los hilos del arpa, la sangre de un color rojo muy vivo bajaba por mi dedo hasta mi muñeca, el erizo negro dirijo mi mirada hacia mi otra vez y se lambió los labios al ver mi sangre.

Algo me dice que si el me compra voy a estar perdido...

**************************************************************************

Un éxtasis profundo recorrió mis sentidos al ver aquel fluido carmesí recorrer esa aduraznada piel. Al ver esa incertidumbre en su rostro y en su cuerpo la lujuria invadió mi obscuro ser, no podía esperar a ver esa criatura yaciendo en mi cama con el mismo temor y desasosiego. Disimulé mi ahínco por tenerlo en mi dominio para que el avaricioso de mi 'amigo' no me cobrara de más.

****************  
Lo peor pasó, mi amo me ha vendido. El erizo me miro y sonrío de una manera que me daba escalofríos en el pecho. Escuche que mi viejo amo le dijo que me llevaría después de que terminara de tocar esta arpa...

El erizo ya era mío, lo habían llevado a mi mansión después de terminar su trabajo en aquel burdel.  
Mandé a que lo encerrasen en mi sótano privado de luz, agua y alimentos, ya que el infeliz había intentado escapar de mí. Aunque eso significara privarme de su cuerpo por unos días. Podría haberlo azotado, pero no quería manchar con sangre su hermoso pelaje cerúleo. Unos cuantos días privado de todo era suficiente para hacerlo entender que solamente era un objeto para mi placer y no se podía dar el lujo de evitar su destino.

*********************  
ESTE AMO ES HORRIBLE!..A fuerzas quiere que lo obedezca fácilmente. Pero lo tendré que hacer. No veo nada, sólo siento como a veces las ratas me muerden. Tengo unas pequeñas mordeduras en el tobillo; después de 4 días estar aquí alguien abrió la puerta que dirija a la salida del sótano...Era Tails.

Me pidió que no volviera desobedecer a Shadow...Shadow eh? Ese es mi amo...Tails me dio comida y agua, aparte me curo los tobillos y me saco de aquí. Me ordeno que me diera un baño y que me pusiera otras prendas. Me llevo a un cuarto y después de darme un baño y vestirme, él me puso un collar rojo.

*********************  
Mi corazón latía con desesperación al estar tan cerca de mi cometido. Él ya estaba en mis aposentos, tan cerca de ser mío. Cuando entré él ya estaba ahí, sentado inocentemente en mi cama. Me costaba trabajo creer que ya no era virgen.  
-Quítate la ropa- Le ordené, ya quería ver su cuerpo desnudo.

*********************  
Baje un poco las orejas pero me empecé a quitar la ropa, él se acerco y me agarró la cara y me dio un fuerte beso en los labios y me hizo que me acostara en la cama, el me termino de quitar la ropa con una desesperación. Parecía animal salvaje.

Me empezó a besar la nuca y a rasguñarme las piernas cuando alguien toco la puerta, era uno de sus sirvientes diciendo que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta principal

*********************  
¡Mierda! Tan cerca de hacerlo mío, había ordenado que nadie me interrumpiera. Si no era alguien importante mandaría azotar a ese maldito sirviente.

-No te pongas la ropa, volveré en un instante- Me paré sin voltear a verlo.

Cuando bajé a la estancia para ver quien era me encontré con el imbécil que me vendió el geisha.

-¿Que carajo quieres?- Le contesté, estaba seguro de haberle pagado cada centavo por el erizo.

-Cuanta agresividad, Shadow. Sólo vine a traerte los papeles de tu geisha-

-Se los hubieras dejado a uno de mis sirvientes. Acabas de interrumpir algo importante-

-¿Ya tomaste a tu esclavo?- Me preguntó, no me gustó la cara burlona que puso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Curiosidad-

-¡Idiota! te demandaré si me vendiste al geisha contagiado de algo!-

-¿Por qué, ya lo hiciste tuyo?-

-No, para tu suerte. Te hubiera mandado matar sin duda-

-Tranquilo, no tiene nada. Sólo preguntaba, sólo te diré que es interesante que te hayas fijado en Sonic-

El geisha se llamaba Sonic, me venía importando poco.

-¿Por qué interesante?-

-Por nada en especial, estoy seguro que te dejará satisfecho. Bueno tengo que irme, me quedan muchos prostitutos que vender aún-

¡Ese desgraciado! Aunque me aclaró que el geisha no tenía nada no podía fiarme de su salud. Las palabras de mi supuesto amigo me dejaron pensando, ¿por qué era interesante haber elegido a ese erizo?

**********************  
Soy virgen....Joven...Inteligente y un macho que se puede preñar...Eso me hace muy valioso, aparte mi color y forma es rara para mi sexo. Aparte fui entrenado desde joven para esto...

Te preguntas...Como termine aquí...Verdad? se los contare ahora que estoy solo sin ese erizo. Mi madre y hermanos comíamos tranquilamente , era en los años en que se llevaban a los niños para entrenarlos, hacerlos esclavos o geishas. Cuando comíamos unos soldados entraron y le dijeron a mi madre que entregara a los niños...Ella se rehusó y la violaron, golpearan y mataron ante nuestros ojos, después de eso nos agarraron y nos separaron por 'paquetes'...Y...así termine aquí.

*********************  
Cuando lo llevé con un doctor me confirmó que su salud era buena. Sin embargo aún no sabía que se le había hecho interesante a ese hijo de puta. Así que decidí ver sus papeles y me dí cuenta por que me había salido tan caro, era virgen. No pude leer lo demás ya que estaba en otro idioma. Lo mandaría traducir luego, era muy difícil hallar uno y muy caro.

De nuevo mandé a que lo llevasen a mi habitación. Ya había oscurecido, de noche los deseos se volvían locura y la locura un fuego ardiente avivado por los más mortales pecados.

**************  
Suspire cuando estaba en la cama de nuevo...Tan solo pensar que el me quitara mi virginidad me dan escalofríos; si, lo debo admitir. Es muy atractivo, pero no lo amo! Y no creo que jamás lo haga...De seguro es de esos que utiliza y luego los tira a la basura...Es lo que soy para este tipo de millonarios...Basura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Chaîne de Douleur

Empecé a rasgar sus ropas violentamente; esta vez sabía que era virgen, mis deseos de lastimarlo crecieron más y más. Comencé a lamer su suave cuello repetidamente mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Noté lo asustado que estaba, no me pudo importar menos. Mis uñas se hundieron en la piel de sus piernas como hoy por la tarde. Luego pasó algo que no me esperaba, la criatura juntó sus fuerzas y me dio una patada el estómago logrando librarse de mí por un momento.

Pude alcanzarlo y aventarlo hacia la pared; tomé mi cinturón y comencé a golpearlo, ningún esclavo se había atrevido a tanta osadía y aunque fuese ésta la primera vez no podía pasar desapercibida.

Me rogaba que me detuviera, me pedía perdón. Eso sólo hizo que le pegara más ya que estaba abriendo la boca sin que yo se lo pidiera, y se lo hice saber en ese momento para que supiera que ninguno de sus movimientos le pertenecía a él sino a mí. Cuando terminé de azotarlo tomé sus piernas y las abrí para ponerme entre ellas.

Su cara estaba empapada con lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba del dolor. Todavía se le oían unos cuantos sollozos, le dí una cachetada para que dejara de llorar. Trató de contener su llanto, ya había entendido que ni siquiera se le era permitido llorar sin mi consentimiento.

Acerque mi ya erecto miembro a él, ésto lo puso muy nervioso. Por alguna razón me detuve; sintiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal. Un nuevo sentimiento, culpa. Que estupidez, ya había tratado así a varios esclavos y nunca me sentí de esa manera.

¿Qué tenía él de especial? Que sabía el idiota de mi amigo que me interesaba tanto ahora. La dulce idea que acaricié por días de tener su cuerpo ya carecía de sentido, no era que no lo deseaba ahora me moría por tenerlo de una vez. Sin embargo; me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto, como si me hubiese hecho daño a mi mismo. El erizo bajo mi cuerpo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando más dolor de mi parte.

***************************  
Temblaba mucho...Que horror...Porque a mi? Las lágrimas no cesaban, seguían saliendo. Parecían diamantes al pasar mis mejillas, que ahora era un oscuro púrpura, su mano marcada y tenía sangre en el labio inferior. Mi espalda ardía, mí color azul era mas bien rojo de tanta sangre.

''Basta..Mejor máteme...TODOS son ..Iguales...Solo nos ven como una basura! Nos roban de nuestras familias, nos roban libertad y nos roban inocencia! Todos son iguales...Si no te pueden comprarte humillan, te lastiman...y te hacen pedir y pedir perdón...'' MI Voz se quebraba cada vez más y lo mire

''Eso te enseño tu madre?...A golpear! a utilizar!'' No podía contener mi llanto y dolor '' ANDALE! Que esperas! viólame! para eso me compraste! HAZLO!''

********************  
Nadie, desde el primer geisha que compré, me había desafiado de ese modo. Sus ojos jade parecían gemas en el fuego. Ya no quería lastimarlo, ni siquiera para enseñarlo a mostrar respeto por su amo.

Me acerqué lentamente a su cuello, él alejó su cabeza un poco pero yo me incliné más y aflojé su collar carmesí para poder plantar varios suaves besos en su cuello. Seguí con su pecho aduraznado; su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos, señal de que lo disfrutaba. Nunca me había importado que mis esclavos sintieran placer, incluso me enfadaba que lo disfrutaran. Pero mi alma se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento al verlo gozar ésto, el cual se fue rápidamente al verlo llorar de nuevo.

**************************  
''N-NO ME TOQUE!!!'' Le di una fuerte patada y salí corriendo de ahí ,me deslicé unos pantalones en el camino y seguí corriendo. Varios de sus guardias me intentaron de detener pero lo que hacia era morderles fuertemente el cuello para hacerlos sangrar y que me soltaran. Todo iba bien hasta que miles se puso en mi camino ''M-Muévete,no me hagas que te lastime!'' Miles solo sonrío un poco

''No me moveré...Aya afuera hay mucho mas peligro...No te dejara salir'' Se acerco a mi y me dio un suave abrazo...

*************************  
Volvió a desafiarme, esta vez este hecho no me enfadó. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro esclavo, sin dudarlo, lo habría mandado matar. Me puse de pie y me vestí para seguirlo, ordené a mis guardias que lo atraparan y no le hicieran daño alguno.

Nunca me había pasado ésto; al tocarlo con mis labios sentí un gran gozo al pensar que le estaba gustando lo que le hacía. Por un momento ya no sentí ese vacío que me había estado carcomiendo el alma, ¿acaso era una ilusión temporal para engañar mi soledad y amargura? ó tal vez era el sentimiento de estar arreglando de alguna manera el daño que le había hecho.

Ya no sé que sentir, la justificación que me traía el hecho de tener a mi nombre un esclavo me daba el derecho a tratarlo como se me diera la gana. Ahora eso era diferente, al oír a mi geisha reclamar contra estos tratos mi alma se halló conmovida por la tristeza y tierna furia con las que pronunció sus palabras.

Tierna furia, ya que en ese momento era la pura imagen de la vulnerabilidad e inocencia. Hasta que volvió a arremeter contra mí logrando huir de mis arrepentidas caricias, quizá si no le hubiera hecho daño en un principio todo hubiera terminado diferente.

****************  
Sentí un golpe en la nuca y caí en un oscuro abismo...El abismo se volvió cada vez más hermoso porque sentía paz en mí. Esta soñando con mi familia y mi gran amor Silver....(ewww ¬.¬XD) A Silver lo mataron por querer rescatarme de mi viejo Amo. Se volvió una pesadilla, al recordar como lo mataron el dolor y miedo regreso

''Nooo! Silver!'' Me senté con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando agitado, sudor bajaba por mi frente hasta mi mejilla y mire a los alrededores, mis manos estaban encadenadas a la cama...

******************  
Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi geisha agitado y sudando. Cuando me acerqué a él me miró enfadado y empezó a tirar violentamente de las cadenas que le había mandado poner. Si lo hubiera dejado suelto no me dejaría tocarlo. Me subí a la cama junto a él y lo abracé, sólo recibí una fuerte mordida en mi brazo derecho. Lo dejé así por un rato, no me importaba que me arrancara la piel.

Yo no era bueno disculpándome, y menos con alguien a quien se me había enseñado no dirigir la palabra salvo para ordenar. Así que lo único que hice fue acariciar su herida espalda cerúlea suavemente con la mano izquierda para no hacerle sentir dolor; ya que no podía levantar con libertad mi mano derecha, me limité a acariciar su bien formado costado.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por mostrarme tan débil frente a un esclavo, un cautivo, un geisha, un objeto, un oprimido... un ser que podría terminar siendo mi perdición.

******************  
''Q-ue hace?'' Pregunte curioso y decidí dejar mi rencor atrás, que le pasa a este sujeto? primero viene a mi como un maestro de odio y lujuria, y ahora me acaricia? el mundo es un desorden..Pura gente loca.

Sentí como lentamente quitaba su mandíbula de mi brazo; me observó con confusión, sin señas de resentimiento o venganza. Tomé sus mejillas delicadamente con mis palmas obscuras y junté mis labios con los de él.

Coloqué cuidadosamente su espalda sobre las sabanas de seda tan suaves como su pelaje mismo; no, su piel era más fina. Comencé a besar su cuerpo; lenta y pasionalmente, pero con el frenesí de mi deseo ardiente nunca antes sentido previamente al hacer mío a alguien.

Sus cristales esmeraldas miraban al techo, con la zozobra propia de un mancebo jamás tocado de esta manera. De su boca emanaban ligeros y agitados gemidos, los cuales se intensificaron al poner mis manos en sus muslos vírgenes, después puse mi atención en su ahora despierto y confundido miembro.

Ya quería estar dentro de él; sentirlo mío esa noche y para siempre, ser el primero en arrebatar su pureza y virginidad. Pero antes quería que me lo pidiera, que me pidiera aliviar su fuego que mis candentes acciones habían encendido dentro de su alma, cuerpo y nublado pensamiento.

Tomé la llave de sus grilletes y lo liberé del acero atándolo a la cama; así sus aterciopeladas muñecas mientras mi miembro viajó cerca de su entrepierna y esperé la reacción de mi acalorado esclavo.

********************  
Suaves besos.  
Lindas caricias.  
Adrenalina dentro de mi...Que esto lo que siento? acaso deseo que continúe? porque lo estoy besando? porqué no lo estoy golpeando en vez de rasguñarle la espalda para darle placer? estoy confundido...Mi cuerpo ahora es el que manda.

Acaso lo estoy dejando morder mi cuello? Él lo disfruta bastante pero...Al igual yo? Le abrí la camisa para acariciarle el pecho, porque me excita al ver su cuerpo sobre el mío? Porque disfruto sentir mi piel junto a la suya, si hace unas horas me daba asco?...No lo se, no lo comprendo pero creo que a mi cuerpo no le molesta que este confundido.

Mi geisha había dejado su estado pasivo para participar en este acto. Sentí sus uñas hundirse en mi piel placenteramente antes de que me desabrochara la camisa para acariciar mi blanco pecho.

Esto me daba la seguridad de continuar con lo siguiente, me quité completamente la camisa y los pantalones que solamente tenía abiertos para acercar mi erección a su cuerpo.

El suceso que más me deleitaba se convirtió en el más odiado; tenía penetrarlo, hacerlo pasar inmenso dolor. Olvidé contemplar esto; siendo virgen estos dolores aumentan, por eso se puede notar en la cópula la diferencia entre un esclavo virgen y uno que no lo es más.

Lo tomé de las caderas y lo forcé a voltearse boca abajo; no pudo hacerlo completamente ya que su duro miembro le estorbaba, así que quedó con la mejilla en la almohada, sus brazos extendidos contra el colchón, con su pecho y abdomen medio tocando la sabana, su erección yaciendo de lado y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas. Esta posición no le agradó mucho; ya no le permitía participar en lo absoluto, lo supe por el ligero gruñido que emitió.

Tenía que hacerlo, así no sentiría tanto dolor. Me subí encima de el y le agarré las muñecas; abrí mas sus piernas y empujé mi verga a él causándole un lastimero grito, mordí repetida y suavemente su nuca y masajeé su falo para distraerlo de su tormento.

*******************  
Era de esperarse, era virgen; era normal que doliera, pero tanto? Respire agitado al sentir su verga ir mas y mas profundo en mi entrada. Algunos gemidos de placer, y otros de dolor. Él me aprieto de las caderas y decidió meterlo todo completo, un poco de sangre empezó a salir porque el había o estaba golpeando mi próstata. Eso lo excito y dejo varios gemidos de placer salir de su propia boca.

******************  
Apriete las sabanas y deje unos gritos bajos de placer, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su tamaño, lo ultimo que sentí fue su semen dentro de mi, el semen bajo por mi pierna derecha un color amarillo-rojizo por el rojo de mi sangre.

******************  
Ya había sido mío, su respiración era rápida y violenta como la mía. Moví mi verga fuera de él notando que lo había hecho sangrar un poco. Me acosté a su lado, lo abracé fuertemente y recorrí su espalda con mi mano. Levanté su mentón con mi mano, lo miré fijamente en sus ojos color jade y lo volví a besar; esta vez introducí mi lengua a su boca, explorando cada rincón de esa húmeda caverna haciéndolo gemir cuando pasé por debajo de su propia lengua.

****************  
Aun su pasión no se ha apagado, toqué su lengua con la mía y nuestras lenguas bailaron buscando a un ganador. Me faltaba cada vez mas aire así que el rompió el beso y acomodo su cabeza sobre la mía, dejando mi cara en su pecho blanco. Era tan suave...Olía tan rico y su cuerpo era tibio...Morfeo ya me andaba buscando, quería que volviera a dormir. Pero no se si mi Amo me dejara hacerlo...

Cuando iba decir algo escuchaba suaves ronquidos salir de el...Solté una pequeña risita, creo que no le importara que duerma con el o si? intente salir de la cama pero uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de mi cintura y apretaba con fuerza, lo tomare como un no. Me acomode de nuevo y deje que la luz de la luna me dejara dormir.

*******************  
Cuando desperté tenía a mi geisha zafiro abrazado. Nunca había dejado que un esclavo durmiera junto a mí, siempre les había ordenado irse después de la cópula. Sin embargo; me gustaba tener a mi erizo cobalto en mis brazos, y me estaba dando cuenta que me gustaba verlo dormir. Su respiración era tranquila y apacible, hasta que oí unos pequeños sollozos salir de su boca. Lo abracé más fuerte y comencé a acariciar su espalda para calmarlo. Cuando se sosegó, me paré de la cama. Tenía cosas por hacer, me di un baño y me vestí. Ordené a Tails que le ofreciese a mi geisha de desayunar en cuanto despertara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Jalousie

Cuando desperté mi amo ya no estaba, suspire un poco; de seguro se tuvo que ir a trabajar o algo así. Me levanté y me di un baño, también baje a desayunar y Tails me dijo que Shadow quería que comiera bien. Me sirvió un gran desayuno y me lo comí todo felizmente. Estaba delicioso.

Camine por los alrededores después de eso, había una niña muy bonita como de 4 años, parecía zorro-conejo. Ha de ser la hija de Tails. ¿Pero que hace aquí solita? Puede perderse y lastimarse. La levante.

**********  
Sólo podía pensar en mi geisha. Sus tiernos labios contra los míos, su mirada jade fija en la mía.

Si pudiera evitar este asunto lo haría, sin embargo si no atendía esto me traería problemas después. Ya que el negocio del opio que mi familia había solapado por tantos años con el convenio de obtener un cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias; estaba exigiendo una reducción al porcentaje a nuestro favor, algo cercano a un veinticinco por cierto.

Cuando bajé de mi auto me encontré con quien se encargaba de administrar la parte de mis ganancias en ese negocio, más aparte se encargaba de seducir y robar a varios ricos terratenientes. Cuando la conocí fingió ser una geisha para poder matarme ya que alguien la había contratado; no obstante decidió aliarse conmigo, todavía no sé la razón.

-Hola, cariño- Me saludó como siempre lo hacía, acercándose a mí de un modo provocativo.

-Déjate de saludos murciélaga- Me la quité de encima; estaba desesperado por volver con mi esclavo. Si se podían evitar los saludos, mejor.

-Siempre de mal humor ¿no? Ni siquiera por que te he solucionado un problema puedes estar feliz-

-¿Qué?- Había escuchado bien, ¿esta infeliz ya había llegado a un acuerdo?

-El sesenta por ciento, corazón. De lo cual me cobraré el treinta-

-Haz lo que quieras. Si ya lo habías solucionado no sé por qué tengo que estar aquí- Estaba apunto de irme, pero Rouge me abrazó por la espalda seductivamente.

-¿No te interesa saber como lo hice?- Me susurró tentadoramente.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- Ya la conocía, por eso era bueno tenerla de mi lado.

-¿Sabes por qué quise que vinieras?- Me pegó mas su cuerpo, desde que me dijo que había solucionado todo sabía lo que quería.

-No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer- Seguí caminando soltándome de ella, aunque la oferta era buena tenía una mejor esperándome.

***********  
Limpie el cuarto de mi amo sin cambiar de lugar sus cosas con la compañía de la niña, era muy tierna y no causaba problemas.

-¿Como te llamas tesoro?-Siempre me han gustado los niños, será por la virtud que tengo. Y aparte porque jamás tuve una infancia no muy agradable, ella se me quedo mirando un poco y luego soltó una carcajada.

-R...Rika- Me contesto y luego me abrazo de las piernas. De seguro Tails no la puede atender mucho por su trabajo y su madre Cream se la pasa cocinando aquí en esta mansión.

Pasaron unas horas y logre encontrar a Tails, el me agradeció por cuidar de su niña y me dijo que si lo podía hacer mas seguido, dijo que me pagaría. Solo reí

-No es necesario que me pagues, la niña es un amor.- El sonrío y me agradeció, luego se marcho sin antes decirme que fuera a la biblioteca, dijo que había muchos libros que podrían ser de mi gusto.

Sonreí mas y fui a la biblioteca, a los geishas los enseñan a leer, escribir, música, cocinar, limpieza, masaje y...Pues a complacer a la pareja en la cama. Pero en mi tiempo libre yo acostumbraba a leer.

************  
Llegué a mi mansión acompañado de mi socia, era bastante persistente en lo que quería. Además me dijo que al haber matado a su último amante tenía que esconderse por unos días, así que le daría refugio por un tiempo. Cuando pasé por la estancia pregunté por mi geisha, el cual estaba en la biblioteca. Rouge me oyó preguntar y rápidamente se entrometió.

-¿Tienes un geisha? Pensé que ya no te satisfacían-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Le contesté fríamente. Se acercó y otra vez se me encimó.

-Creo que ya no lo necesitarás- Comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, pero yo la hice a un lado.

-Si acepté ayudarte es por que no me sirves de nada muerta; no creas otra cosa-

-Entonces por lo menos préstame a tu geisha para divertirme, como esperas que yo...-

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él!, y si no te parece te puedes ir cuando quieras-

-Calma, era broma. Además sé que no me dejarás aburrirme- Subió las escaleras, con su siempre altiva aura, hacia el cuarto donde siempre se quedaba cuando tenía problemas de ese tipo.

Mientras yo me dirigía a la biblioteca a ver a mi esclavo.

**************  
Había agarrado un libro que se llamaba 'colmillo blanco' es muy lindo y se trataba de un lobo que era utilizado para peleas de perros .Estaba parado junto a la ventana para utilizar la luz de la luna en vez de un foco, quería ahorrar energía.

De repente sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí un poco

-Ya ha vuelto amo-Pero no era el…al ver las manos, eran color carne ,casi mi tono pero mas oscuro, voltee y me encontré con ojos azules.

-¡T-Tu de nuevo!- Lo aleje de mi -Te dije que no me molestaras Scourge, dejarme en paz o mi amo se molestara conmigo!'' Me hice para atrás y quede pegado en la pared.

- O precioso tranquilo, Ese erizo negro estúpido no tiene que saber lo que te voy a hacer, ¿o si?-

- No me importa. No quiero que me toques. No eres mi dueño-

-¿Ah si? Si yo fuera tu dueño no te hubiera dejado esas marcas en la espalda, o ¿crees que no escuche tus gritos de dolor? O crees que no supe lo horrible que tienes la espalda por esas marcas-

Baje las orejas completamente. Odio que me recuerde eso...

*************  
Cuando entre a la biblioteca no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi esclavo estaba siendo besado por el imbécil de Scourge. Sentí como una furia ciega corría por mis venas haciendo hervir cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Agarré a ese idiota verde del cuello de su camisa y le di un buen puñetazo en la cara; estando en el piso lo comencé a patear fuertemente haciéndolo toser sangre.

Le ordené que se largara; le costaba trabajo pararse después de la paliza que le di, así que de otra patada terminé por sacarlo de ahí. Voltee a ver a mi geisha con repugnancia, ¿cómo se había atrevido a ser desleal? Abofetee su cara fuertemente, tan fuerte que cayó al piso. Me subí encima de él y lo agarré firmemente de su cara.

-¡¿Cómo dejé que me engatusaras?! ¡¿Cómo pude ser amable con una puta como tú?!- Me sentía totalmente traicionado, no me sentiría así si no me hubiese esmerado tanto en hacerlo sentirse cómodo conmigo. Nada me hubiese costado haberlo drogado para tomarlo sin problemas. Él quería explicarme lo que había pasado, yo no lo escuché y lo golpee más.

***************  
Tails PDV

Estaba caminando por ahí con mi esposa Cream cuando escuche lloriqueos de Sonic. Entre a la biblioteca Y Mis ojos se hicieron grandes ''SHADOW!!!'' Aleje a Shadow de Sonic y le dije a Cream que se llevara a Sonic. Ella lo hizo y voltee a mirar a Shadow

- QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!?! No dijiste que el era diferente?!-

- ESA PUTA! Merece mas, me engaño con el idiota de Scourge! lo debería matar como las demás!-

- Sonikku seria in capaz de hacerte eso! TODO EL PUTO DIA ESTUVO CON MI HIJA! Y ESTUVO ALEJÁNDOSE Y ESCONDIÉNDOSE DE SCOURGE PORQUE SONIC FUE CONMIGO 4 VECES PORQUE SCOURGE LO QUERIA BESAR Y VIOLAR-

Negué con la cabeza, él me contó lo que paso y dijo que no me creía

- y tu viste que el le regresara el beso?-

- ...

- Tu viste que lo acariciaba o algo así?-

-...

El bajo la mirada y yo suspire-

- Scourge lo trato de violar..Y tu lo que haces es golpearlo...tratarlo como una basura...?...Eres un imbécil Shadow. He trabajado contigo, tu me conoces y yo a ti. Pero..Por lo visto ya no eres el mismo de antes...Todo lo que tu tocas..Lo destruyes…-

Baje las orejas y lo deje solo para ir a checar a Sonic

****************  
Salí furioso de la biblioteca. Estaba harto de sermones inútiles; para colmo me encontré a Rouge, la cual por su sonrisa burlona podría apostar que oyó todo.

-Con que tu...geishita. Te fue infiel-

-¡Como siempre, oyendo lo que no te importa!- Seguí mi camino a mi alcoba, lo último que necesitaba eran sus burlas.

-Claro que me importa, no creo que después de esto quieras tenerlo devuelta en tu cama- Se me acercó por tercera vez en este día. Esta vez consideré su oferta


End file.
